Android 17
Android 17 is an android made by Dr. Gero. He has long dark hair and wears a red scarf on his neck. Unlike Androids 19 and 16, 17 and his twin sister 18 were originally humans turned into androids by Dr. Gero. Dragonball Z Android 17 did not like being controlled by Dr. Gero, so when he awakened 17 and 18 to fight the Z Fighters, 17 took Dr. Gero's remote and crushed it. As Dr. Gero tried to stop 17 and 18 from activating Android 16, 17 impaled Dr. Gero with his hand. He then kicked his head off and crushed it. After awakening 16, 17 and 18 left with him. Vegeta followed them and challenged them to a battle. 18 fought him and soon gained the advantage, so Trunks jumped into the battle. 17 also entered the battle, beating up Tien and Piccolo. However, 17 and 18 had no interest in killing the Z Fighters, only Goku (as it is like a game to them), so they headed off in search of Goku. 17, who wanted to have some fun, drove a food truck they stole, though 18 thought driving was a waste of time and flying would be quicker. They did not find Goku at his house or at Kame House, where Piccolo challenged 17 to a battle and gained a slight advantage over him, before Cell arrived with the intent of absorbing 17 and 18. Piccolo saved 17 from being absorbed by Cell, and together they fought him, but powered up from absorbing several humans, he easily gained the advantage. After supposedly killing Piccolo, Cell beat up 17 before opening his tail up to absorb him. However, 16 punched Cell off 17 and fought him. When 17 believed that 16 had defeated Cell, Cell snuck up on 17, opened his tail up, and absorbed him, sucking him in and transforming. 17 was killed when Cell selfdestructed, however Cell survived and returned in his perfect form despite losing 17, and 18, whom he had lost during his fight with Gohan. He was wished back along with the rest of Cell's victims using the Dragonballs. From here, he lived a peaceful life on Earth until his death at the hands of Kid Buu, who blew up the earth during the Kid Buu Saga. He was wished back along with the rest of Earth's inhabitants, and gave up energy for Goku's Spirit Bomb. He also aimed a gun at people to make them raise their hands (to give up energy for the Spirit Bomb), thinking he was trying to rob them. Dragonball GT 17 was brainwashed by Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu, who created another 17, whom 17 fused with to become Super 17, as one of the three main antagonists. He was destroyed by Goku's Dragon Fist. It is said that the real 17's influence caused him to turn on Dr. Myuu, and help Goku destroy him. He was wished back along with all the other victims with Shenron's final wish. Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Robots Category:Fighter Category:Sci-Fi Villains Category:Playable Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Brother of hero Category:Fighter Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:On & Off Villains